


Dinner and a movie

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos, Luka Sulic - Fandom, Stjepan Hauser - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has to be perfect. We’re all in town at the same time. Finally....time for a shared dinner with two of my favorite men.. They mean too much to me to lose them over something as silly as burnt sauce. Will it be burnt sauce or something much saucier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a movie

Everything has to be perfect. We’re all in town at the same time. Finally. They’re here to work  
on their new material and I’m here to work on mine. A happy coincidence. And how are we  
spending it? Dinner at my rental. This isn’t our first meal together, but I don’t want it to be our  
last either. They mean too much to me to lose them over something as silly as burnt sauce. Not  
that they’re that particular but…they do have taste buds, you know?  
I put in my earbuds and turn on music. Not theirs, unfortunately. No, I found out the hard way  
that when I hear their cellos I can’t cut vegetables without somehow channeling them. Needless  
to say, their music moves me in ways that isn’t conducive to vegetable cutting. Instead I turn on  
hip hop, something I can shake my booty to, something that frees up my hands.  
An hour goes by. A solid hour of cooking and dancing and I have what amounts to a feast for my  
boys. They don’t get to eat a real homemade meal often, and that makes me sad. They love good  
food and if I could, I would cook for them every day.  
The sauce is getting beautifully thick and the water for the pasta is waiting for heat but all the  
other dishes are finished. I look at the clock. They’re due in an hour. I have time to shower and  
get pretty before they arrive, but don’t feel completely compelled to just yet. There’s a good song  
on and I need to dance in a grander way than I had while cooking. So I do. I shake my booty, I  
swivel my hips, I move like I’m an exotic dancer giving Luka a private show, something I’ve  
never done but dearly want to.  
Except, it turns out, that’s exactly what I’m doing.  
After several minutes of me giving it my all in the most sensual way possible and imagining how  
crazy wild it would drive him, I turn around and see that both he and Stjepan are standing on the  
other side of the window to my rental, watching me. The looks on their faces say everything. Oh  
no! I’m positive that the expression on my face is one of pure fear since Luka quickly puts on a  
smile meant to put me at ease, and maybe it would, if his eyes hadn’t been betraying his  
thoughts. Ooohhhh…..shit!  
Stjepan’s expression says something darker, something that’d always made me shy around him.  
As a whole, I like Stjepan, but he has a major flaw: his ego. His precious, delicate ego. It isn’t  
enough that every man and woman who hears him play wants him, he needs me to want him too.  
But it’s that ego, that borderline narcissism, that makes it impossible for me to trust him where  
my heart is concerned.  
Luka, on the other hand, has always been a gentleman. My feelings for him had never been  
entirely concealed, but he was always kind towards me about it, and gave me the gentlest  
rejection. Well…at least I thought it was a rejection. I didn’t think he’d been serious when he  
said he had to consider Stjepan’s feelings about us being together, but the more we talk, the more  
he confides in me, the more I understand about the delicacy between those two.  
The three of us have always balanced on this precarious line where nothing can be said or done  
to console our feelings. Nothing this erotic is allowed. And yet, here it is, a waiver in our silent  
agreement.  
They make their way towards the front door and I take a deep breath. They’ll need a minute, I  
reason. Luka will want to give us all a precious minute to go back to our façades. Nope. There’s  
a knock right away. Stjepan. He doesn’t like listening to Luka much. Still, I need that minute to  
compose myself. There’s a knock again, rhythmic and precise. No minute granted. I open the  
door to find Stjepan leaning against the frame, towering over me with that look. You know the  
one, you’ve seen it, too.  
I play it off as best I can. “You have the worst timing.”  
Luka understands but Stjepan won’t be deterred. “I won’t come early next time,” he jokes, “I’ll  
let you come first.”  
Luka gives him a small shove and I laugh, though it’s a nervous one and does very little to  
disguise how I feel.  
“What? I don’t understand,” Stjepan jokes with false innocence, but he is no more a docile lamb  
than a wolf is, though he pretends very well. Still, Luka and I allow him the pretense; he is our  
Stjepan after all, and we’d accepted who he was long ago.  
“Come on in. Dinner is close to being done.” I move aside, hold the door open. “It’s good to see  
you both again,” I inform them and am immediately rewarded with two luminous smiles, ones  
that make my knees weak.  
I give them each a small hug as they pass by, and it’s all I can do to quell my emotions as each of  
these incredible specimens of men hold me in turn. How is it possible that two such men are in  
my life, choosing to spend their precious time with me? No, scratch that, how is it possible that  
two such men are even on this planet?  
“Where is Dule?” I ask them both as they make their way through my rental.  
“He had…uh…” Stjepan begins.  
“Obligations,” Luka finishes with a wink at me.  
I laugh to myself as I close the door and watch them. Luka is in the kitchen setting a bottle of red  
wine in the freezer. God I hadn’t even seen it. Stjepan is inspecting the rental. It strikes me as  
odd. He goes into the bedroom and I make it a point not to intervene. Luka had once told me I  
needed to let him go about whatever he was doing, because there was always something more in  
his mind than he let on, so I go into the kitchen to get stuff to set the table. Maybe he’s making  
sure the rental is decent. Wouldn’t surprise me.  
I reach up into a cupboard for glasses when Luka comes up behind me and stops me with a  
gentle hand on my wrist and his warm breath on my ear. “Please, let me.”  
A chill runs down my spine, a delightful shiver that tightens things down below. God does he  
know how to send me there, and I’m positive it’s on purpose.  
I lower my hand under his gentle guidance. “But you’re here for a night off.”  
He closes whatever distance there was between us and whispers, “But you cooked dinner.” His  
arm slides around my waist. My head spins. Oh god, oh god, oh please don’t let go of me. His  
arms are around me and he holds me close, closer than he had ever dared to before.  
“Besides,” he continues, “I need something else to occupy my mind.” He is hard, and not at all  
afraid for me to know it.  
He holds me securely against him. He isn’t usually the kind to play this unfairly and if he doesn’t  
stop, if he isn’t going to be genteel, that line is going to disappear and though it would be a  
moment of great passion, I would lose what I have with him. Do I really want to risk losing him?  
At the moment I can’t vouch for my sanity, so I can’t answer that.  
“Would you entertain Stjepan for me?”  
Double entendre, that, for dear Stjepan has complex ideas when it comes to being in a woman’s  
company. I nod, throat suddenly dry. It’s what Luka wants, and I will do anything he asks of me.  
“Thank you,” he whispers. With a final squeeze he lets go of me and backs away.  
I take a breath and make my way to the living room. Stjepan is typing something out on his  
phone as I approach, but he pockets it when he realizes I’m headed his way. As far as Stjepan  
and I are concerned, we’re not each other’s type, but because of the things Luka’s been telling  
me, I’m warming to him. It’s hard to hold a flaw like ego against a person when you understand  
his primary motivation.  
“How are you, Stjepan?” I ask politely.  
“So so. You see Twitter lately?”  
Long ago I’d learned not to notice when he’s on his phone, not to care, but in this moment all I  
want to do is scream at him. Twitter? Are you kidding me with that? I’m not interested in what  
your online presence looks like, I’m interested in what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling. I  
should say it, should show him I care. He would appreciate it, I think. Instead I make a joke, or at  
least that’s what I try to do.  
“Twitter? Is that what you call your girlfriend now?”  
The look I get from him…could set fire to dry grass in an instant. Okay, don’t mention  
girlfriends. Got it.  
He puts that look away and turns on the charm. “You’re getting worked up, draga. How about a  
hug?”  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, I can do this. Just one friendly hug. I tilt my head towards him  
in invitation. Come on, let’s do this. I smile. We hug. I let go after a brief second. He lets me.  
Thank God. Or not… He frowns and gets a faraway look in his eye. Shit.  
I give his arms a squeeze. “You’ve been working out,” a say a little flirtatiously.  
He smiles. Oh my god does he smile. The light comes back to his eyes with such intensity that I  
couldn’t look away if I wanted to. He comes in for a second hug. Slowly, gently, careful. Luka  
never did tell me why Stjepan is always so careful… But then his arms are around me, his strong,  
warm arms, and my brain turns to mush. Maybe it’s how I hold him. Maybe I sighed. Maybe it’s  
just because I’m a fucking girl. Whatever the reason, Stjepan begins playing his fingers over my  
shoulder blade.  
I look up at him. “Hey now, I’m not your cello.”  
He quirks his brow at me as if to say, ‘Are you not?’  
Now, I don’t want to be susceptible to his charms, but because I love Luka so much, I have to  
allow myself to be, just a little. Any more than that and I run the risk of losing Stjepan to that  
pretense he fills himself with. I smile sweetly at him but give him the challenge he’s come to  
expect from me; I return his look with a daring one of my own, ‘I dare you to prove me wrong!’  
He gives me this half-smile and shows me just how much his cello he’s capable of making me as  
he plays a progression of notes down my spine so quick and flawless that all I can do is cling to  
his shirt to stay upright. My breath stutters in sharp bursts and I tighten my jaw but he knows  
what he’s doing. He looks down at me with that look, the one that marks you as his. Fuck! How  
do I get out of this?  
“Dinner is finished, I think,” Luka whispers. I feel him behind me. Come on, guys, really!?  
Really??  
Stjepan chuckles low in his chest. “Do you hear, draga? It’s time to…eat.”  
I take a breath. When did I stop breathing? Nevermind. I step away from them and stumble. My  
damn knees are soft. God, these men make it hard to function at all. Luka steadies me and I can’t  
bear to look into their faces. Is this all part of some plan they’ve concocted? I hope not.  
We get to the table. Luka has everything arranged perfectly. He uncorks the wine and pours it  
into our glasses. We eat, we drink, we discuss highlights and frustrations of our careers, anything  
but touch on the fact that they’d both gotten to me. I look to Luka for just a second. He looks at  
me. Can he tell that we’re thinking the same thing, that neither of us wants to bring up that topic?  
If he can, he doesn’t say anything.  
And then I wonder what Stjepan is thinking. He’s so quiet at times, faraway, like Luka gets when  
he plays. They are so much the same even with all their differences. I wonder if they know this  
too. There is silence. I look up. Oh god they’re both looking at me again.  
“Hmm?” I ask around a bite of food.  
“Do you have time to watch a movie?” Luka asks.  
A movie? My mind draws a blank. Oh, a movie! They’re not ready to leave yet. Got it. I nod. Of  
course I have time for a movie with them. Are you kidding me? Luka asks and I give, simple as  
that.  
We finish eating and the boys go through my movie collection while I clear dinner and wash the  
dishes. Yes, Luka tried to help, but I had the need to keep my mind occupied. I’d only had one  
glass of wine, but I’m a lightweight. Always have been. If I was alone with either of them I  
would say something stupid or unbecoming, and I really didn’t want that to happen.  
They settle on a flick and we sit together on the couch, the two of them on either side of me. It’s  
a comfortable arrangement and one that I would like to have as a regular part of my life if our  
careers weren’t always pulling us apart.  
We’re a good third into the movie, it’s dark outside, curtains are drawn but we’re behaving  
ourselves. Until Luka’s arms cross over his chest and his fingers graze my side. I can almost  
guarantee it’s on purpose. I spasm away from him just slightly. I’m very ticklish.  
Now, it’s a musician’s job to know when this happens, to recognize a perfectly tuned note on the  
strings of his instrument, and he does his job very well, Stjepan’s equal.  
His fingers flick at my side again, this time I know it’s deliberately. Is he testing my reaction? Is  
he playing? I hold back a smile as I twitch away from him in tiny bursts. Watch the movie, Luka!  
I want to chastise him but I resist. He rubs his fingertips against me, an actual touch that’s just  
strong enough that I crack a smile and sharply inhale. Damn him and those fingers. I hear a  
breathy chuckle. He thinks it’s funny. He does it again, harder, nearly a tickle and I give a sound  
that’s not just girly but apparently, enticing to men.  
He gives me a look that says, ‘Oh really?’ in the most deliciously arrogant way possible. Come  
on, like you didn’t know what you were doing!? I don’t believe it, not even a little bit.  
Stjepan notices the exchange and moves closer to me. No escape. Damnit. I look at Luka, the sly  
devil. He’s hiding a smile but in those eyes, those mischievous eyes, is the playfulness I’d fallen  
in love with. I would give him my serious ‘you’d better knock it off’ face but he thinks it’s cute  
as hell. He always had.  
A light sparks in his eye and he darts for my side. I grab his hand and turn towards him with that  
chastising, ‘you’d better knock it off’ look. He quirks his brow in flirtatious challenge. I can’t  
move anywhere because Stjepan is behind me. I watch Luka…I know he’s up to something. He  
makes another attempt to tickle me and I grab his other hand. His expression says, ‘touché’, but  
his posture says more. Much more. It says, ‘checkmate’.  
Oh checkmate it is as two amazing hands set into my sides with such skill that I scream and  
writhe. My back arches but I’m trapped. Fucking Stjepan! I throw myself to the floor in a  
desperate attempt to escape them but Luka is a fox and is right there beside me, tickling my ribs  
as I squirm and squeal. As for my wolf, he watches from the couch with those amazing dark eyes  
and a smile that suggests his thoughts are running a much more intimate course.  
Luka says something in Croatian to Stjepan. I don’t speak Croatian very well, so he knows I  
have no idea what it is, but Stjepan crawls off the couch and settles himself on my legs, pressing  
them to the floor so I have no hope of escaping in any capacity. His fingers, oh god his fingers,  
set to work on my knees and I can’t hold back the screams of delight that escape. My back arches  
but Luka’s hands hold me in place and I can’t raise up to escape them. I buck and try to kick my  
legs but Stjepan has me pinned properly so that he can play a progression up my legs. I am  
almost breathless from laughing so hard but I don’t want them to stop. No, this is the friendly  
medium where we can be intimate without being intimate. This is where they have no restrictions  
and it’s all in good fun.  
Stjepan keeps playing, higher and higher till he’s at my thighs. My breath catches and my  
squirming turns into a different kind of response to the two of them. Luka stops, recognizing the  
boundary, but Stjepan progresses up my legs, ever so slowly, and I don’t want him to stop. I  
catch my breath as I look between them. Can we safely cross that line? Stjepan watches me with  
a look, a look that asks for more than games, a look identical to Luka’s, though he would be  
hard-pressed to admit it.  
And then Luka’s mouth is on mine, pulling kisses from me, demanding that we erase that line. At  
the same time Stjepan’s fingers make a daring move to massage high up between my thighs. I  
make a small sound of pleasure in my throat, a sound that’s filled with more need than I ever  
planned for them to hear from me, and with it I move my hips towards Stjepan. He continues to  
press my button and the heat I’m filled with begs to obliterate our truce. I don’t want to react, but  
my body doesn’t comply; I jerk and shiver just enough that they both know how much I enjoy  
their partnership.  
I’m filled with fear and excitement that we’re going to go too far. I hope we do. Luka slows  
down our kissing, turns it into something romantic and loving, while Stjepan picks up a pace  
between my legs that is perfectly synchronized to Luka.  
Luka stops kissing me and I catch my breath. I don’t want you to stop. Stjepan tries to remove  
his hand as Luka turns to look at him. Ever synchronized. I grab his wrist and hold him in place.  
He doesn’t put up a struggle. If we’re crossing the line, it’s together or not at all. Stjepan and I  
keep our eyes locked for a moment as Luka watches him. I want this, Stjepan. I want you both if  
you both want me.  
He looks at Luka. Something unspoken passes between them. Luka turns back to me. I reach for  
him but he sits up. Fuck, maybe we can’t cross that line. Stjepan pulls his hand away reluctantly,  
though his eyes hold the promise of more to come while Luka’s hold the wish for it. If they want  
it as badly as I do, why don’t we go there? I sit up and look between them. What had happened  
since the last time I saw them? I want to ask but I don’t dare. There’s a melancholy sadness  
between them and I can tell Stjepan is going to revert to his default soon unless I keep him here  
in my reality.  
He’s still sitting on my legs, still watching Luka. God he’s tall even when he’s sitting. Are we  
making this effort for Luka together? I really don’t want to fuck this up. I reach up and touch  
Stjepan’s cheek. He turns his eyes to me at last and I give him a look, one I hope he understands,  
‘let’s play’. He looks uncertain. Okay, so I have to make it a little more clear.  
I walk my fingers up his legs the same way he had mine. His thighs tighten beneath my touch. I  
give him one of his own looks. I know what I’m doing to you. Believe me, it’s on purpose. He  
nudges his hips forward. I know what you want. I don’t make the same journey he’d made. I  
don’t give him the satisfaction. I travel up to the hem of his shirt. He looks at me questioningly.  
This is kind of fun. I can see why he does it.  
I give the bottom of his shirt a little tug and look into his eyes. He smiles, clearly enjoying my  
limited options. I try to scoot back but he squeezes his legs together, leans forward and puts his  
hands on my thighs to hold me in place. Ah, now I can kiss you. I lean forward, slowly, gently,  
and press my lips to his. At first he is reluctant. Is he afraid? I open to him slightly and kiss his  
bottom lip. He knows he can stop me but he doesn’t. He kisses me back. I know he’s in control,  
the same way he always has to be.  
I run my fingers up into his hair, his lush hair, and am rewarded with a hungry groan from him.  
He wraps his arm around me and holds me to him as he lowers me back down. His kisses are so  
different from Luka’s: he kisses with restraint, with an almost desperate need to be loved. I won’t  
hurt you, Stjepan, I promise. I match his kisses, his need. He changes. He becomes the Stjepan  
that Luka told me he is.  
He moves off of me, but just to the side. His eyes watch me, watch for a change of heart as he  
runs his hand down my stomach and stops at my jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls the zipper  
down. Luka watches him with a nearly insatiable hunger. Stjepan turns and gives him a  
reassuring look as he grabs Luka’s hand and puts it on the waist of my pants. Luka, please, we  
can do this. I watch him. He watches Stjepan. How deep is their love?  
Stjepan turns to me, places two fingers on the side of my chin and turns my face to him. “Draga,  
da ili ne?”  
I don’t have to think about it. “Da, molim da,” I almost beg the two of them.  
I reach up to Luka and grab his t-shirt and give it a tug. Please, for the love of all that is good and  
right in the world, let me have you. He obliges me as he lowers himself down beside me. I run  
my hand down his back and gently rake my nails up to his shoulder blades and am rewarded with  
a shiver from him, one that makes me want to spend the next year discovering every which way  
to pull that shiver out of his body.  
He puts his fingertips under the edge of my bra and I stop him. He raises his face up and looks at  
me in such a way that I almost forget what I want to say.  
“You…your shirt first.” I turn to Stjepan. “Both of you,” I inform them.  
Almost in unison they pull their shirts off and I am in awe at the beauty of their bodies. They are  
as different as night and day, but in their hearts and souls, they are identical. I have to be honest  
with myself, I love them both equally. I could never have just one of them in my life.  
Stjepan curls a leg over one of mine and Luka copies him, bringing me back to reality. I find  
myself sufficiently pinned and happily submit to being their toy. I’m glad they like to play the  
same way I do.  
Stjepan pulls my shirt and bra off with very fluid movements and lowers his mouth to my breast,  
licks it, then blows on it, causing my nipple to perk harder. I bring my hand up to his hair and run  
my fingers through it as he plays his tongue over my nipple. My breathing quickens. I look at  
Luka. My lovely Luka all stretched out beside me. He kisses me gently as he plays his fingers  
over my tummy. Don’t be reasonable, Luka, be impulsive, for all our sakes.  
I kiss him like he is the god of love, like his touch alone is the only thing I’ll ever need in this  
world. He understands and slides his fingertips beneath my panties. I almost gasp at the precious  
sensation of him touching that most delicate of all places. He massages me in very meticulous,  
very precise circles. He intertwines the fingers of his other hand in mine and kisses my cheek,  
my neck, my collarbone, scrapes his teeth against my already sensitive nipple. All the while his  
fingers are working their magic. I squeeze his hand in mine. I’m getting close. Oh god, Luka.  
I open my eyes with the first wave of orgasm. Stjepan is there, looking in my eyes. My back  
arches. They keep me pinned. They’re so close to each other. They look into each other’s eyes.  
So close to me. We share this, the three of us. I kiss one. Then the other. I can’t move otherwise.  
I’m on fire under Luka’s fingers. I’m holding back, prolonging this moment between the two of  
them as long as possible. They kiss. It’s a chaste brush of lips, but it’s a kiss. I can’t hold back  
anymore. I let go. They share a smile. I writhe in orgasm, I call out their names, I shudder and  
buck under the most intense physical sensation I’ve ever been blessed to have, and they love it.  
Luka slows down and pulls his hand away. I jolt several times with the aftershocks of his  
attention. They release my legs. I turn over and spoon against Luka. Stjepan closes the distance  
between us and sandwiches me in. My head rests on somebody’s arm. The boys’ hold each other.  
I look up into Stjepan’s face. He is happy. I hug him to me tighter, bury my face in his chest, and  
sigh.  
The night is far from over, though. Luka is hard behind me and Stjepan is hard in front of me. I  
just need a minute to find my strength. I sigh and close my eyes. I fall asleep.  
When I wake up, we’re in my bed. Luka is behind me still. Stjepan is kissing my belly. What a  
sweet way to wake up. It’s still dark out, plenty dark.  
“How long did I sleep for?” I ask with a yawn.  
“Two hours,” Luka whispers. “We exhausted you.”  
“What did you guys do for two hours?”  
They both chuckle. I don’t think I want to know. I turn my head and kiss Luka. He’s soft, but I  
want to play and I know how to remedy that. Stjepan reads my mind and pulls my pants down an  
inch at a time, trailing kisses from my hip to ankle. I giggle somewhat from excitement. I’m not  
through with either of them. I trail my hand down Luka’s torso as Stjepan removes my jeans and  
plants little kisses on my feet. Luka unfastens his pants and my hand is rewarded with a very  
generous surprise.  
“Wow,” I whisper against his mouth.  
He smiles and kisses me as I work him in a steady rhythm.  
Stjepan returns to my hips and slips his fingers under the waistband of my panties and pulls them  
down my legs one agonizingly slow inch at a time. I stop kissing Luka and turn to Stjepan.  
Beautiful Stjepan. He’s watching us. We watch him. I’m wet and I want them more than I’ve  
ever wanted anything in my life.  
“Come, Stjepan. I need you,” I tell him. I don’t know how I’m going to do this, but I’m doing it.  
He pulls off his pants. He’s already hard. He lays down in front of me, presses his erection  
against my tummy and kisses me. The taste of him, with Luka’s taste fresh in my mouth, is a  
culinary delight unmatched by anything I’ve ever tasted before. I eat at his mouth, drink him in.  
This. This is what I want. Both of you.  
Luka taps my arm and I let go of him. He needs to ditch his clothes too, so I give Stjepan my full  
attention. I wrap my arm around him and hold him to me. I knead his back and let him know that  
I want him just as much as I want Luka. I pray he understands that for me, this goes beyond  
tonight. Luka returns to the bed and watches Stjepan and I. Watches him run his fingers through  
my hair. Watches the way I am melting, just as he had been wanting me to.  
Stjepan stops kissing me and looks at Luka, plants a kiss on his lips and smiles. I understand  
now. Stjepan looks down at me.  
“There is a way, but you must turn around, draga.”  
“Only if you want to,” Luka reassured me.  
I turn my head and look at him. He’s giving me the puppy face. That isn’t necessary but you  
know what, I love that look. He can give it to me whenever he wants. I turn over and face Luka.  
He should know by now that I will give him whatever he asks of me. Maybe he does know.  
His fingers return to that sweet place between my legs. I’m overly sensitive. Stjepan positions  
himself behind me. I wrap my leg around Luka’s hip to give them full access. They  
simultaneously work me with their fingers, relaxing me, preparing me. I grab Stjepan, position  
him and he slides inside of me one steady, elegant inch at a time. He is patient, gentle. He holds  
me, lets me guide his progress. I can feel the effort he’s using to restrain himself. I’m nearing  
orgasm and start rocking my hips to Luka’s rhythm. I push myself down on Stjepan that last little  
bit. He groans in pleasure and grabs my hip. I move Luka’s hand away and grab him. Come join  
us.  
As he’s getting ready, I use some of my moves on Stjepan, rolling my hips in very small, very  
precise circles. My body accepts him, loosens around him, and he begins to roll with me. His  
breath is heavy in my ear, deep and wild. I’m controlling my breathing too, but just barely.  
We stop moving as Luka positions himself. The moment of truth. He begins to enter me. I’m so  
tight with Stjepan there but I want him. I need him. I grab onto Stjepan, dig my nails into his ass  
and hold on. We’re doing this. All of us. Together. I look at Luka. He looks at me. I nod. I can’t  
speak. I’m still good here. He looks between Stjepan and I. Stjepan’s hand tightens on my hip.  
We are secure. Luka reaches behind me and puts his arm around Stjepan and looks back at me  
with dark eyes, with that darkness that he keeps hidden away from everyone. He pushes into me.  
My eyes roll back and I let out something that resembles a scream of pleasure. I release Stjepan’s  
ass and hold on to Luka as my body spasms in orgasm. There isn’t a part of me that they haven’t  
touched by now, and I cannot say the same of any other man.  
They start to move in unison, matching the natural rhythm of my own body. In at once, out at  
once. Over and over. My legs are curled up in theirs, my body consumed by their sweet fire. In  
and out, over and over. Their voices combine. Their smells combine. My nails dig into Luka’s  
back. I’m holding back the convulsions they create with the strength of their partnership, but my  
voice isn’t as easily tamed. I’m loud. Too loud. Stjepan’s other arm comes around me. The side  
of his hand grazes my lips and I bite into the lush flesh beneath his thumb and hold tight. I moan  
at the new sensation. And still they drive on, in and out. Body be damned, this is what my soul  
needs. What their souls need. This is the reason I’m alive, to be with them. I allow myself to be  
consumed by the spicy-sweet burn of the only men I ever will ever truly love in this life. Stars  
flash between us, little white bursts of eternity, and I am lost to it all.  
I don’t know how or when it ended. It could have been minutes or hours, or hell, even years  
later. But it did only after I was irrevocably claimed by them, and they by me.  
*  
It’s morning and the sun is coming up through my bedroom window. I am alone in bed but not  
alone in the house. There are smells of breakfast carried through the door on the sweet notes of  
the cello. It’s a struggle to move, to get out of bed, but I force myself to. I pull on some sweats  
and a top and make my way towards the living room. I stop in the doorway and watch them.  
Stjepan is sitting on a chair in the middle of the floor playing a sweetly romantic tune on his  
classic cello while Luka is in the kitchen cooking.  
My life would be so much more beautiful if we never had to say goodbye.  
Stjepan is consumed with this sweet melancholy that he hasn’t displayed before. Did he get that  
from Luka? I love it. He turns and watches me. I feel like we are like two stars in the galaxy. I  
walk over to him. He stops playing and motions for me to sit on his lap. I raise my leg and  
straddle him with minimal difficulty. We hold eye contact. I let mine hold the depth and sincerity  
of my emotions. Nothing needs to be said. He understands. I rest my head on his shoulder. I’m  
still so tired. He lays his cello against my back and continues to play, filling my body in a new  
way.  
I start to doze off when Luka sits on his knees beside us. He places his hand on my leg and  
watches in awe as Stjepan and I finally allow each other in. I place my hand over his and smile  
lazily at him. It’s far from over.


End file.
